


That's One Way To Do It

by camichats



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, OMGCP 14 Days of Love, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: "“...Did you post that picture?”Kent rubbed his eyes and looked up at where Swoops was leaning against the headboard, buzzing phone in hand and a slight frown on his face. “What?”“We took a picture last night right? Did you post it?”"





	

 

“...Did you post that picture?” 

Kent rubbed his eyes and looked up at where Swoops was leaning against the headboard, buzzing phone in hand and a slight frown on his face. “What?” 

“We took a picture last night right? Did you post it?” 

“I don’t… think so? Why?” Kent rolled onto his stomach, propped up by his elbows. 

Swoops turned his phone around so Kent could see the seemingly endless notifications that were coming in. 

“Oh um shit.” Kent fumbled for his own phone and turned it on, ignoring the incoming texts and missed calls to open his twitter-- made easier since he had his phone on silent like a normal person. Yep, right there at the top of his posts, was a selfie of him and Swoops from last night. It was-- in a word-- incriminating. Not explicit thank fuck, but it was definitely a ‘couple’ photo. Sheepishly, he turned the screen to Swoops. “Guess so.” 

Swoops laughed. “Well that’s  _ one _ way to come out.” 

Kent looked at the picture again, a soft look in his eyes. “It’s a nice pic.” 

Swoops leaned forward to look at it upside down. “It really is. You photograph well.” 

Kent snorted. “What and you don’t?” 

“Not as good as you. You make me look much better than I do on my own.” 

“Shuddup,” he mumbled, blushing. 

Swoops, being the asshole he is, noticed. “Awww babe it’s just the truth.” 

Then Kent, being the asshole  _ he _ is, groaned and hid his face against Swoops’s leg, letting his phone drop on the bed. 

Swoops threaded his fingers through Kent’s hair and turned his attention back to his phone as it finally stopped getting notifications. 

“What’s the damage?” Kent asked, voice muffled against the sheets. 

“It’s not bad. I’m sure it helps that we were planning on doing this soon and that we’re obviously a couple.” 

“Lindy mad?” 

He hummed. “A bit. She’ll get over it in a few days.” 

“For  _ you _ maybe, she doesn’t like me.” 

“You’re a PR mess, love, of course she doesn’t. She likes you as a person if that helps.” 

“It doesn’t,” he lied, but they both knew better. 

Kit jumped on the bed and meowed pointedly in Kent’s ear. When all he did was groan, she head-butted him. 

“Alright, alright. There! I’m up, are you happy now?” 

Her tail flicked, conveying that she was very much  _ not _ happy now. Kent stuck his tongue out at her, then gave Swoops a quick kiss before getting up. 

He emptied the can of expensive cat food he insisted on buying her into her bowl and ran his foot along her back as she ate. 

“Jack is calling you!” 

Kent padded back to their room and took his phone from the outstretched hand Swoops offered. “Hey Zimms.” 

“Did you just come out?” 

“It would appear that way,” he said, crawling up next to Swoops. 

Kent could hear Jack sigh and mumble a few unkind phrases under his breath in French. “And you didn’t give me any warning because?” 

“It was an accident.” 

“...An accident,” he repeated, a hint of disbelief showing. 

“Posted a picture of me and Swoops cuddling, could’ve happened to anyone.” 

Silence. Then, “That’s one way to do it. Do you care what I say in response to this?” 

“You do you bro,” he said around a yawn. 

“You’re very helpful,” Jack said drily. “Tell Tony I say hi.” 

“Mm. Tell Bitty we’ll be in Providence in a month and I want my weight’s worth in baked goods.” 

“Believe me, he knows. Oh, ask Swoops what his favourite pie is.” 

Kent relayed the question. “Pecan,” he answered into the phone. 

“Thanks. Take care of yourself, yeah?” 

“If I don’t, Swoops will.” Kent could hear Jack’s smile when he said goodbye and hung up. He hummed happily as he burrowed into the warmth of Swoops (and Kit). “Don’ wanna get up.” 

“I didn’t say anything,” he said, sounding amused. 

“You were about to have thoughts about moving. Well we aren’t doing it, so stop it.” 


End file.
